Let's Make This Our Dirty Little Secret
by dirtdevil76
Summary: WARNING: WINCEST AND LEMON   Takes place during beginning season 1 a little bit after Jessica's death  Sam has a nightmare and Dean can only think of one reason to comfort his brother. -One shot-


_**A/N: So, this is my very first Wincest lemon or well first slash lemon. I've made lemons before but, this is my first slash one. I had this idea during class a little while back since I got bored and I decided to get out my notebook and write this. I think I did pretty good and some of my friends who arn't even fans of the whole slash thing still think it's good so I hope you guys here on fanfic like it too. I love Wincest it's my OTP for sure! Well, when it comes to slash...lol  
Anyways, I hope you guys like this. I tried my best (:**_

* * *

Dean walked into the motel room with two beers held in his one hand as he used the other one to shut the door. He looked forward to check out the room and he noticed Sam sleeping on the bed. Dean smiled seeing how peacefully his brother looked, seeming so fragile, but he knew his brother was defiantly not fragile. Dean took a seat on the other bed that was his while they stayed there and opened the beer bottle it made a frizzle like sound when he opened it. He throw the cap in the trash can and took a sip of the beer. He sighed and looked at the bottle moving it from side to side but, making sure not to spill any of it. Dean looked back over at his brother who turned to his other side. He hoped that Sam wasn't having another nightmare. He hated seeing his brother in pain. He's been like this because of Jessica's death. Dean wished there was some way he could help Sam but, he couldn't think of anything and it hurt him knowing he couldn't help.

Dean sighed and took another sip of his beer, "No!" Sam yelled shooting up and breathing heavily. Dean turned quickly around and put the beer bottle on the nightstand next to his bed.

"Sam, you ok?" Dean asked moving to the other side of the bed. Sam was breathing heavy and shocked by the dream, "Sam, Sammy?" Dean yelled trying to get Sam's attention.

Sam looked over to Dean, "Dean..." he said before pausing in between breaths. He then ran his hand through hi bangs pulling them back.

"Sammy, what's wrong?" Dean asked, who was now very worried at what was bothering his brother.

"You shouldn't let me fall asleep anymore." Sam said looking back over at Dean.

Dean scuffed, "Everyone needs their sleep, Sam." There was dead silence for a moment, they didn't even make any eye contact, "So, what was it about?" Dean decided to ask to break the silence that overwhelmed them.

"Jess." Sam answered.

Dean lowered his head, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? You didn't do anything to cause her death."

"Yeah...but, "Dean paused, "If I wouldn't have went to retrieve you she could still be alive."

Sam got up from his bed and walked over to sit next to Dean, "Don't put the blame on yourself." Dean lowered his head, "None of this is your fault." Dean looked backup at his brother. He didn't know why but, he had some kind of urge inside him but, the urge was wrong. This was his own brothr, it was wrong in so many ways, "Dean?" Sam's voice brought Dean out of his thoughts.

"I'm fine Sammy." Dean answered his brother but, the truth was that he wasn't. Dean questioned himself, why Sam? Why was he having these thoughts about his brother and not any other guy? Then again why was he all gay of a sudden after all the girls he's been with? Maybe...the only reasons why he was with so many girls was to hide his real and true thoughts. Dean sighed, "Actually i'm not. I know this sounds wrong bu-"

Before he knew it, Dean was lip locked with Sam's lips. Dean couldn't believe Sam knew what Dean was about to say. They parted their lips and looked at each other in silence. Then Dean pushed Sam down on the bed and leaned down and kissed him, "Dean." Sam moaned in between the soft wet kisses Dean gave him. This was so wrong yet, so right to Dean. Sam sat up a little bit letting Dean slide his shirt off.

Dean parted from Sam's lips and began leaving soft and gently kisses down his neck which let Sam give out a satisfying moan. Dean then sat up over Sam and took off his shirt, throwing it onto the floor. Dean laid down and then Sam moved himself around, now making it that he was on top. Sam smirked knowing it was his turn to satisfy Dean.

Sam leaned down and kissed Dean's lips, his tongue begged for entrance and Dean finally let it in. Their tongue's battled for dominance but, Dean though gave in letting Sam win. Sam parted from Dean's lips and then kissed down Dean's muscular body. When he reached Dean's waist he unzipped the pants and slid them off along with the underwear and soon revealing Dean's very hard member.

"Oh Sammy." Dean moaned putting his head back, Sam grinned and opned his mouth and put it in. Dean moaned again as Sam moved his tongue around smoothly. He then moved his mouth up and down, "Yes Sam, oh, you're amazing!" Dean moaned in a yell as Sam satisftied his brother. Dean couldn't believe how much he craved for this from Sam, his own brother.

Once Sam stopped his moved up and kissed Dean who kissed back. Dean then moved Sam onto his side then back so now Dean was on top again. Dean leaned down and kissed Sam's neck, soon enough though he began to nibble on his neck letting Sam giggle in a moan like a teenage girl. It wouldn't be a surprise if there was a hickey left when they would wake up the next morning.

Dean then slid off Sam's pants. He didn't even stop to hesitate about the whole thing, that he was about to put himself in his own brother. He entered inside and Sam let out a moan. Dean thrusted himself in Sam but, did it all gently. Sam leaned his head back as Dean leaned down. They took each others hand when Dean started going faster.

"Yes! Dean go faster! Give me more!" Sam yelled out and Dean did as he was told. Their emotions flooded within each other as they began to reach their climax.

"Sam, Sammy, i'm about t-"

"Then do it!" Sam yelled letting out a moan as Dean orgasmed into him. Dean slowed down and let himself out. He plopped down onto the bed and breathed heavily.

"I never knew gay sex would be that amazing." Dean said with a chuckled as he wrapped Sam in his arms and pulled the blankets over them.

"So, will this be our little secret?" Sam asked and Dean moved his head from side to side as he thought.

"If you want it to be our dirty little secret."

"Then let's make it that."

Dean smirked and closed his eyes and so did Sam. There minds fluttered with so many thoughts about what they had just done. They both couldn't believe they did that but, they liked the fact that they did. They both drifted off into dreamland, not even thinkings of the days to come. All that mattered was them being together and that was all.


End file.
